The present invention concerns an aspirator syringe.
Aspirator syringes intended for self-use to suck out venom from a bite or a sting are described in FR-A-2 408 738.
The above syringes have been a considerable commercial success but are relatively sophisticated devices incorporating a large number of parts and relatively costly to manufacture.